zeldafandomcom_de-20200215-history
Bombe
Bomben sind klassische Waffen in der The Legend of Zelda-Reihe. Es handelt sich um das simple Design des runden Explosionskörpers mit ohne brennender Lunte. Meist dienen Bomben dazu, versteckte Gänge freizusprengen oder Gegner/Endgegner zu verwunden. In den neueren Spielen braucht Link eine Bombentasche, um Bomben mit sich tragen zu können. Auftritte A Link to the Past Hier sind zwei Arten der Bomben. Beide können im Bomben-Geschäft in der Schattenwelt gekauft werden. Die Superbombe ist eine spezielle Art der Bombe, die gebraucht wird, um ist eine gebrochene Wand in der Pyramide der Kraft zu zerstören. Innerhalb ist der Brunnen einer großen Fee, in dem Link den Silber-Pfeil von der großen Fee erhalten kann. Link's Awakening Bomben können im Mövendorf gekauft werden und man findet Einzelteile an bestimmten Bereichen. Ähnlich in The Legend of Zelda (NES), schädigt die Explosion der Bombe Link nicht. Ocarina of Time Damit Link überhaupt eine Bombe kaufen oder finden kann, muss Link zuerst eine Bombentasche besitzen. Es gibt eine kleine Bombentasche die 20 Bomben umfasst. Diese kleine Bombentasche erhält der jüngere Link in der Dodongo Höhle. Danach gibt es eine große Bombentasche die 30 Bomben umfasst. Und es gibt eine Riesenbombentasche, die ganze 40 Bomben umfasst. Die Bombentaschen sind aus Dondongomägen gefertigt. Die Bomben im Spiel können hellbraune Steine zerstören. Es gibt sogar eine Krabbelmine, die an Wände hochfährt und sich nach kurzer Zeit zerstört. Falls die Bomben ins Wasser geschmissen werden, löscht sich die Lunte selbst und Bombe ist verloren gegangen. Majora's Mask Anders in Ocarina of Time, kann Link frei eine Bombentasche in einem Bombenshop kaufen. Der Bombenshop befindet sich im Westen von Unruh-Stadt. Allerdings ist die Bombentasche recht klein und umfasst 20 Bomben. In diesem Bombenshop kann Link sogar Krabbelminen kaufen. Die Krabbelminen werden nicht in Termina zwingend benötigt, sondern im Mond ! Oracle of Ages & Oracle of Seasons Die Bomben kommen in beiden Spielen vor und man braucht keine Bombentasche. Link kann Bomben in Geschäften erwerben und kann nur 10 Bomben bei sich tragen. Man kann die Anzahl der Bomben nicht ändern. Falls man sich der Explosion der Bombe nähert oder davor steht, wird Link verletzt. Der Bomben-Ring kann es verhindern. Four Swords Bomben können auf Item-Podien gefunden werden. Sie können auf Befehl zur Detonation gebracht werden und sind in der ersten Phase des Kampfes gegen Vaati wesentlich besser. The Wind Waker Nachdem man den Verbotenen Hain abgeschlossen hat, bricht man nach Ichthusk auf. Nach der Ankunft auf dem zerstörten Ichthusk, erfährt Link Dank Larciel von dem Plan der Piraten und reist nach Port Monee. Dort wird schnell klar, dass Tetra und ihre Piraten in der Nacht Bomben gestohlen haben. Link belauscht einen Gespräch und erfährt so die derzeitige Parole, die als Passwort dient, um unter Deck zu kommen. Im Inneren des Schiffes muss Link eine Plattform-Minispiel mit Niko abschließen. Als Belohnung erhält er die Bombentasche, welche die Piraten gestohlen hatten. Nun kann man 30 Bomben tragen. Mit den Bomben kann Link auf dem Roten Leuenkönig eine Kanone verwenden, die an seinem Schiff angebracht wird. So macht sich Link auf zu seiner Heimatinsel und begibt sich auf die Rückseite. Jetzt nutzt Link die Kanone und zerstört mit den Bomben die Felsen. Nach der Unterhaltung mit Jaboo, wird ihm Nayrus Deamont gegeben. Four Swords Adventures Bomben sind Items, die durch Link und Schatten-Link benutzt werden. Sie sind in bestimmten Dungeons auf Einzelteil-Podien. Wenn Link eine große Fee findet, verbessert sie die Bomben auf ein höheres Upgrade, die viel größer sind und größeren Schaden zufügen. Riesige Bomben kann Dark-Link verwenden und diese verbesserte Art der Bomben sind sogar in Kästen zu finden. The Minish Cap Link erhält die Bomben von Belari, nachdem sie das Erdelement von Deepwood Schrein erhalten hat. Später im Spiel, nach der Fixierung von Kinstones mit Gentari, kann der Älteste, Link zu Belari zurückgehen, der jetzt Fernbomben verkauft. Diese Silber-farbigen Bomben haben keine Sicherung und können zu einer ausgesuchten Zeit explodieren und lassen Link Zeit Schläge auf Feinden festsetzen. Jedoch bedeutet dieses, dass Link eine Bombe nur auf einmal setzen kann. Link kann normale Bomben und Fernbomben nicht gleichzeitig tragen. Link kann blaues Picolyte auch verwenden, um die Menge der Bomben kurz zu erhöhen. Twilight Princess Die Nintendodesigner haben die Bomben realistischer entwickelt. Die Bomben (auch Wasserbomben und Krabbelbomben) können wegrollen, falls man die Bomben auf schröge ober Landflächen legt. Bomben können mit Pfeile kombiniert werden und fügen noch stärkere Schäden hinzu, besonders bei Untoten in der Wüstenburg. Bomben werden in der Wüstenburg besonders benötigt, um die Stalfos-Kriegern die Knochen komplett zu brechen und die mumifizierten Zombis Bombenpfeile aus dem Fernen auf schnelle Art zu schießen und zu töten. Im Spiel gibt es drei Bombentaschen für alle Bombenarten. Es ist unmöglich Wasserbomben, klassische Bomben und Krabbelbomben in einer Bombentasche reinstzustecken. Jede Bombentasche kann bis zu 30 normale Bomben fassen. Andere Bombenarten besitzen ihre eigenen Maximumzahlen. Es gibt sogar auch eine Maxi-Bombentasche für alle drei Bombentaschen. Mit der Maxi-Bombentasche kann Link die doppelte Zahl der Bomben in alle drei Taschen besitzen. Die erste Bombentasche erhält Link von Burns als Prämiumgeschenk für 120 Rubinen. Die Wasserbombe ist eine Unterwasserbombe und ist stärker als eine klassische Bombe. Die Unterwasserbombe wird im Seeschrein gebraucht, um in Unterwasser Steine zu zerstören. Phantom Hourglass Bomben sind Hauptitems im Tempel des Winds, der zweite Dungeon im Spiel. Sie sind notwendig, um zwei Bosse zu vernichten: Cyclok und Dongorongo. Spirit Tracks Eine Bombentasche (10 Plätze für Bomben) kann man sich für 500 Rubine in Terri's Heißluftballon kaufen. Eine Bombentasche, welche Platz für 30 Bomben bietet, erhält man nach Beendigung von Stufe 2 der "Einer gegen alle" Herausforderung. Skyward Sword Bomben können auf verschiedene Arten verwendet werden. Link kann die Bombe werfen und rollen lassen, um unbemerkt Gegnern von hinten zu vernichten. Kategorie:Items aus: Zelda II: The Adventure of Link Kategorie:Items Kategorie:Items aus: Hyrule Warriors Kategorie:Items aus: Skyward Sword Kategorie:Items aus: Spirit Tracks Kategorie:Items aus: Phantom Hourglass Kategorie:Items aus: Twilight Princess Kategorie:Items aus: The Minish Cap Kategorie:Items aus: Four Swords Adventure Kategorie:Items aus: The Wind Waker Kategorie:Items aus: Four Swords Kategorie:Items aus: Oracle of Ages Kategorie:Items aus: Oracle of Seasons Kategorie:Items aus: Majora's Mask Kategorie:Items aus: Ocarina of Time Kategorie:Items aus: Link's Awakening Kategorie:Items aus: A Link between Worlds Kategorie:Items aus: A Link to the Past Kategorie:Items aus: The Legend of Zelda en:Bomb es:Bomba fr:Bombe ja:バクダン pt-br:Bomba zh-tw:炸彈